El comienzo en el final
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Allison era la unica. Era su ancla. Su todo.


Disclairmer: Teen Wolf por desgracia no me pertenece :(

Hola a todos n.n Yo se que se sorprenden de leerme y mas aún en esta categoria, pero es que tenia que hacer algo al respecto. La cosa es que no me gusta la pareja de Kira y Scott, yo soy eternamente fiel a Allison, pero ella ya no esta (escuchen mi corazon romperse) así que pensé "la unica forma que esten juntos es que Scott muera" (okay, hay otras formas, pero estoy dramatica ahorita). Así que hice mi propio final de Teen Wolf n.n

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste :)

* * *

El mundo se detuvo en el momento que un rugido ensordecedor lleno la escena, un grito de victoria le siguió y la expresión de Scott se paralizo, sus ojos no se movían.

Un grito desgarrador proveniente de Lydia detuvo a los luchadores, los enemigos salieron impulsados hacia las paredes por obra del grito la banshee. Hubo mas rugidos, espadas cayendo y mas gritos.

La caída del alfa pareció verse en cámara lenta, nadie movía un musculo y al momento que su cabeza choco contra el suelo Stiles, Kira, Lydia y Malia reaccionaron y se reunieron alrededor de Scott.

– ¡Scott! –Chillo Kira.

– Por favor, no me dejes, Scott –Stiles no pudo hablar mas y rompió en llanto. Sostuvo a Scott entre sus brazos, nadie intentaba consolarlo, sabían que nada de lo que le dijeran serviría de algo.

Scott podía escucharlos a todos, quería decirles algo, que todo estaría bien, pero no se podía mover, ni hablar, ni ver. Entonces, entre la oscuridad, un rayo comenzó a brotar. Su vida comenzó a pasar como en una película vieja, la ultima vez que vio a su padre, el día que se reconciliaron, vio a su madre llorar, reír, la vio consolarlo, la vio regañándolo, la vio divirtiéndose con él. Vio la noche que fue mordido. El dia que su madre descubrió que era un hombre lobo.

Recordó a Stiles y todo lo que habían vivido juntos, cuando y como se conocieron, cuando pelearon, las veces que rieron y lloraron juntos, los momentos de estupideces que pasaron y sintió calidez en su pecho. Stiles era lo que le daba luz a su vida, era su mejor amigo, era su hermano.

Escuchaba a Malia llorar.

– Scott, quédate –sollozaba Lydia, y sintió como la joven como tomaba su mano y la presionaba, por un instante le pareció que podía mover los dedos, pero no fue así.

– Scott, despierta –Kira le tomaba el otro brazo, y Scott la recordó, recordó cuando la conoció, y a su madre diciéndole que volvería a enamorarse. Revivió el primer beso y sintió alegría. Porque Kira había sido su sol después de...

Una cabellera negra y ondulada fue lo que vio de pronto, seguida de su sonrisa y el ultimo "Te amo" que ella pronuncio. Era Allison al morir. Y volvió a estar ahí, volvió a verla morir en sus brazos, y comenzó a revivir sus experiencias con ella. La felicidad, el miedo, la adrenalina y el amor que sentía por ella, el sentimiento de que nada mas importaba, solo Allison, su ancla.

Seguía escuchando a sus amigos gritarle que volviera, pero la imagen de Allison se estaba haciendo mas presente, de hecho escucho como reía de felicidad, pero era solo un recuerdo.

Y el corazón le dio un brinco.

– ¿Scott? –Era Allison. Lo sabia, no podía verla completamente, era solo una sombra, pero sabia que era ella, lo supo por la opresión que sintió en el pecho al escuchar su voz.

– ¿Que...?

– Es tu decisión, Scott –le dijo ella.

– No se... como despertar –dijo el. Allison sonrió tristemente.

– ¿Estas seguro de que quieres despertar?

Scott no dijo nada. Penso.

No podía abandonar a sus amigos, eso estaba claro. Pero no sentía la fuerza de volver. Sabia que no podía regresar. Ya era tarde.

– No nos estas abandonado Scott –La voz de Lydia retumbo en su cabeza–. Has lo que tu corazón diga. Estaremos bien. Lo prometo. Nos haremos cargo. Ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, es momento de que seas feliz.

– Pero... Stiles –pensó Scott, podía imaginar a su hermano destrozado, no quería dejarlo.

– Yo veré que este bien. Te lo prometo. No estará solo, nunca.

– Gracias.

– Gracias a ti Scott. Gracias por todo –y a pesar de que el alfa no podía ver a Lydia quebrarse, pudo escuchar como lloraba–. Gracias por ayudarme a descubrir quien era en verdad, te debo mucho Scott, fuiste un gran amigo. Perdón por como era antes contigo... Yo... te voy a extrañar... gracias –y su voz se corto.

– ¿Lydia?

Silencio.

Allison continuaba viéndolo, pero ya no era una sombra, ahora podía distinguirla mas. Ahora era capaz ver mas. Ya no escuchaba a sus amigos, pero pudo reconocer la habitación en la que estaba. Estaba en el lugar de la pelea, pero era diferente ahora, no había señal alguna de destrucción y era blanca, él estaba en el piso cuando se incorporo, mirando alrededor, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de Allison. Ella sonrió. Él sonrió de vuelta.

– Me da gusto verte –dijo ella y tendió su mano. Scott la tomo. – Te dije que al final estaríamos juntos –respondió él sin dejar de sonreír–. Solo estoy cumpliendo mi promesa.


End file.
